


Beatitudes

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:BeatitudesFandom:Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic:Sweet Honey in the RockSummary:A requiem





	Beatitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon.

**Password:** showme


End file.
